Histoire de famille
by Trisk3ll
Summary: L'histoire des Malefoy! Plusieurs Oneshot!
1. Mon amour

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Titre : Mon amour

Résumé : Narcissa parle de son fils, Drago. C'est mignon et un peu triste !

Mot de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic donc elle n'est pas parfaite. Mais ça me ferait plaisir de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci ! Missgivors.

Tout doucement, je rentre dans ta chambre. Tu dors. On dirait un ange. Mon fils, tu es tellement beau.

Ce soir, le Maître fera de toi un mangemort. Je n'ai rien fait pour éviter ça. Pardonne moi !

J'ai laissé ton père décider, je n'ai jamais osé le contredire. Je n'en avais pas le courage.

Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu dans son ombre. Je n'ai jamais pu te dire combien je t'aime. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ses émotions.

Je m'approche tout doucement de toi. Je te réveille. Je te chuchote à l'oreille des paroles pour te donner le courage. Tu as l'air heureux, mais moi, je ne le suis pas.

Tu viens de le remarquer et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Mais je dois me montrer forte pour toi. Tu es ma vie, tu m'as réchauffé le cœur. Je te dis que ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas l'air convaincu mais ton père t'a appris à ne pas avoir pitié des gens.

Tu me souris. Ce sera sûrement ton dernier sourire après la mission que te donnera le Maître.

Tu te lèves, je pars de ta chambre et doucement je referme la porte. Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit et pleure.

Si ton père me verrait j'aurai droit à des Doloris. Mais il faut que je pleure pour le mal que j'ai fait, que ton père a fait et qu'à ton tour tu vas faire.

Drago, je t'aime !


	2. Ma mère

Titre : Ma mère

Résumé : Drago parle de sa mère.

* * *

Tu m'as donné la vie et je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Maintenant, je suis devenu un Mangemort comme père l'aurait voulu. Il est sûrement fier de moi, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit. J'ai tellement de peine dès que je te vois. J'aurai aimé que tu sois forte. Je suis heureux, le Maître m'a confié une mission importante. Ne pleure pas, un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments et ne doit pas pleurer. Si père te voyais, tu aurais le droit de recevoir des Doloris. Je ne supporte pas te voir souffrir pour moi. Arrête ! Je peux vivre tout seul ! Mère, je t'aime !

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Une courte fanfic, un peu méchante mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Missgivors. 


	3. Car tu porteras mon nom

Titre : Car tu porteras mon nom

Résumé : Narcissa est enceinte de Drago. Elle pense à leur futur.

Note de l'auteur : La chanson est de Diam's, « Car tu porteras mon nom »

* * *

_Comment te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur ?_

Tu es un héritier Malefoy.

Tu devras faire honneur à ton nom.

Le Maître t'appelleras sûrement à ses côtés quand tu seras grand.

_Je le jure, mon enfant, tu verras le monde et tu seras l'amour car tu porteras mon nom._

Ton père t'apprendra à ne pas montrer tes sentiments.

Ni à avoir pitié des plus faibles.

Mais maintenant que je suis seule à la maison,

Ton père étant parti voir le Maître,

Je peux te dire que je t'aime,

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

_Ni le ciel, ni les étoiles ne m'éloignent de toi_

_Je te donnerai un père et une voix,_

_Je le jure, je serais là du berceau à la tombe,_

_Je serais le monde car tu porteras mon nom._

Je t'aime tellement

Que personne ne pourra me faire oublier

Que tu es là.

J'aimerai te donner un père.

Un père qui pourra t'aimer.

Je serais toujours là pour toi,

Mon amour.

Tu porteras le nom

Que ton père t'aura donné.

_Youjours en quête de l'enfant parfait._

Tu ne seras pas parfait pour ton père

Mais pour moi tu le seras.

_Je l'aime secrètement, maladroitement, je l'aime démesurement._

Je t'aime plus que tout.

Ma vie n'a pas d'importance

Face à la tienne.

_Tout cet amour qu'on a gaché, on le rattrape._

Je n'aime pas ton père

Mais toi, tu es le monde.

Tu représrnte tout l'amour du monde.

_Je l'imagine père, je l'imagine mari, je l'imagine fier, je l'imagine fragile._

Je rêve que ton père

Sois fier de toi.

Mais il ne le sera jamais.

Toujours insatisfait.

J'aimerai le voir fragile

Pour le bercer dans mes bras.

_Je m'imagine mère, je m'imagine bénie, je m'imagine fière d'avoir donné la vie._

Je serai bénie de t'avoir donné la vie.

_On sera beaux, crois moi, on sera bien dans ce monde._


	4. Vivre avec un monstre

Vivre avec un monstre

Je m'appelle Narcissa Malefoy et depuis tellement, trop, de temps, je vis avec un monstre. Un monstre du nom de Lucius Malefoy, mon cher et tendre époux. Il est prêt à tout pour s'attirer les faveurs du Maître, même à tuer sa propre famille. J'en suis malheureusement le témoin.

Je savais que Drago ne pourrais pas tuer Dumbledore. Pourtant le Maître le voulait, pour le tester, je protestais. Il était trop jeune. Mais le Maître était formel. Il faut obéir, sans rien dire. A ce moment, j'ai su que tout aller changer. Il devait accomplir sa mission ou mourir. Je ne pouvais accepter cette fatalité. Je pris la décision de le faire protéger par Severus.

Il était tard ce soir là, Bellatrix m'accompagnait. Je marchais dans une rue déserte quand j'arrivai devant la maison de Severus. Je frappai et il m'ouvrit tout de suite. Il m'attendait. Il connaissait mon problème. Je lui fis promettre de protéger et d'aider mon fils à accomplir sa mission, il accepta. Désormais, nous sommes lié par le sort du Serment Inviolable.

L'année passa vite, trop vite. Le jour où Drago devait tuer Dumbledore arriva. Le Maître avait tout planifié jusqu'aux derniers détails. Ce soir, le Maître me fit venir à lui. Il y avait Drago, Bellatrix, Lucius et Severus. Il les envoya en mission à Poudlard sauf moi. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi, nous en avons longuement parlé: si Draco ne tuait pas Dumbledore, un membre de ma famille devra me tuer. Je priais intérieurement que Drago ne le tue pas même si cela provoquera ma mort. Je ne veux pas que Drago soit un meurtrier, comme son père.

Ils revinrent tard dans la nuit. Le Maître questionna longuement Drago pour savoir s'il l'avait bien tué. Malheureusement, le Maître s'aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait à sa place. Drago n'était pas un bon legilimen. Il me fit venir ainsi que Lucius, Bellatrix et Drago. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne rejoigne mes parents. Je me demande si j'irais au Paradis ou en Enfer. Les Trompettes du Jugement Dernier résonne. L'Enfer ne peut pas être pire qu'ici. Je regarde celui qui va m'ôter la vie. Mes souvenirs défilent dans ma tête. Que de mauvais souvenirs! Je lève la tête, une larme coule sur ma joue si pâle. Ce sera la dernière. Je ne me souviens plus de rien après. Mon mari m'a tué. J'étais la femme d'un monstre.


End file.
